wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Crusade daily quests
There are a maximum of 45 daily quests available to a player with Burning Crusade expansion at any one time (when all have been unlocked and this does not count seasonal events). Dungeon daily quests Patch 3.3 introduced two daily instance quests — one heroic and one normal — which randomly rotate to a different dungeon each day. It is possible to complete a normal mode daily while doing a heroic mode dungeon, for example completing while doing Shadow Labyrinth in heroic mode. Normal dungeons Nether-Stalker Mah'duun begins and ends the following normal instance daily quests. These reward one , , and 250 reputation with the Consortium and the faction associated with the dungeon. Heroic dungeons Wind Trader Zhareem begins and ends the following heroic daily quests. The reward for each is two (in addition to the badges that drop from bosses in the instance), , and +350 reputation with the Consortium and the faction associated with the dungeon. Faction daily quests All daily Skyguard, Ogri'la, and Netherwing quests require level 70 and require a flying mount. Netherwing daily quests require the artisan (epic flying) riding skill, although not an epic mount. Sha'tari Skyguard Blackwind Landing, Terokkar Forest *For prerequisite quest information, see Sha'tari Skyguard - Quests * – rewards (was: ) and 12650 experience points at 70, and +350 Sha'tari Skyguard reputation * – rewards (was ) and 9500 experience points at 70 and +150 Sha'tari Skyguard reputation * Two daily quests total Ogri'la Ogri'la, Blade's Edge Mountains *For prerequisite quest information, see Ogri'la - Quests * After prerequisite Gronn killing quests ** – rewards , 15 , and +350 Ogri'la Reputation * After and prerequisite quests ** – rewards , 15 , +350 Ogri'la reputation, and * Two daily quests total Sha'tari Skyguard and Ogri'la shared quests Skyguard Outpost, Blade's Edge Mountains * – rewards 15 , , and +500 reputation each with Ogri'la and Sha'tari Skyguard * – rewards 15 , , and +350 reputation each with Sha'tari Skyguard and Ogri'la * Two daily quests total Netherwing see Netherwing Daily Quests Shattered Sun Offensive see Shattered Sun Offensive Daily Quests Profession daily quests Cooking and Fishing dailies require level 70 to obtain, but only a few require that you be able to get to places which require flying. Cooking quests Daily cooking quests are handed out by in Shattrath City. The quest is random each day (although will be the same for everyone on the same server) and requires 275 Cooking and a level 70 character. All of the foods needed for the quests require a minimum cooking skill of 325 to make (except the foods for Super Hot Stew, which require 335). Thus, if you want to complete the quests without levelling up your cooking that far, you'll have to get the foods through trading. * (Netherstorm) * (Skettis - Requires Flying) * (Nagrand) * (Blade's Edge Mountains - Requires Flying) :Completing all four quests grants the Cooking Achievement "Kickin' It Up A Notch" Fishing quests Daily fishing quests are handed out by Old Man Barlo outside Shattrath City. The quests are random each day (although they will be the same for everyone on the same server), and requires Level 1 Fishing and a level 70 character. * (Zangarmarsh) * (Terokkar Forest) * (Nagrand) * (Shadowmoon Valley or Hellfire Peninsula) * (Orgrimmar or Stormwind) These reward which contains some gold and various items. PvP daily quests Battleground quests Quest givers can be found in any capital city near the Battleground Masters. The quest objective is to win a specific battleground. They give honor, gold and XP; the reward varies by level ( and at level 70). Only one daily is available per day and is randomly chosen from the list. The available daily quest varies between servers. * * * * * / : Turn in 1 of each mark. **''note: these last two are not daily quests but are worth mentioning as repeatable quests'' Nagrand Lakoor in Telaar gives this quest for Alliance players and Karrtog in Garadar gives this quest for Horde players. You must defeat 10 players of the opposing faction in the vicinity of Halaa in order to complete this quest, actually capturing Halaa is not required. * rewards , and +209 honor. * rewards , and +209 honor. Terokkar Forest Exorcist Sullivan in Allerian Stronghold gives this quest for Alliance players and Horde players will get theirs from Exorcist Vaisha in Stonebreaker Hold. The objective is to capture a spirit tower. Once one faction controls all towers they cannot be captured again until six hours has passed. * rewards , and +209 honor. * rewards , and +209 honor. Hellfire Peninsula Tracy Proudwell in Honor Hold gives this quest for Alliance players and Battlecryer Blackeye in Thrallmar gives this quest for Horde players. The objective is to capture three strategic locations surrounding Hellfire Citadel. * rewards , and 3 Mark of Honor Hold. * rewards , and 3 Mark of Thrallmar. Patches and hotfixes * * * * * * * * * * * * See also * Daily quest * Wrath of the Lich King daily quests External links Category:Daily quests Category:Quests